


Simpler

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Drabble, Mostly what would happen if dan found out, Not really deckerstar, Sort Of, but also deckerstar, but also fluff and angst if you squint, cause he's not actually there, dan friendships, is this a crack fic?, not fluff not angst, the best ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: Lucifer does something he wasn't supposed. So basically everyday of Chloe Decker's life.





	Simpler

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my project for camp nano that i'm seven thousand words behind in.  
> go figure

He fixed the sleeves of his suit, cracking his neck to each side as he did. He was the picture of elegant power, every move deliberate and graceful. She sighed watching him, not in the “devour me whole” way that almost anyone who looked at him seemed to. But in the ‘give me strength’ way anyone who had actually talked to him before seemed to.

“Lucifer.” Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD said through gritted teeth as her partner neared. He smiled in his slight seductive manner despite her irritated tone and ‘mom-stance.’

“Why hello Detective, yes it’s nice to see you this morning as well. No, there wasn’t much traffic on the way here it was a delightful ride. I must ask, How are you?” He greeted coming to a stop in front of her desk. Chloe stood, rising up her jaw clenched as she tried not to scream in the middle of the precinct.

“You..” She stared, a finger raised accusingly.

“Lovely devil you?” Lucifer offered.

“ASS. You broke Dan!” Chloe finished throwing her hands up in the air.

“I don’t see how I've made him any worse.”

“I told you, that bringing him in on your celestial nonsense” Her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke, “ Was not going to end well, and did you listen to me, NO.”

“Come now Detective, this will make things so much simpler.”

“How is Dan calling in sick all week, basically comatose in his apartment ‘making things simpler”

“I didn’t say when it would make things simpler, just that it would” Lucifer shrugged.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I would rather you didn’t”


End file.
